A Certain Bathhouse in the Spirit World
by writeprodigiously
Summary: Korra and Asami visit a spa during their vacation in the spirit world (NSFW)


**Rating: NC-17 for smut**

 **Fandom:** Avatar - The Legend of Korra

 **Pairing:** Korrasami

 **Words:** 1497

 **Tags:** BDSM, bondage, tentacles, consentacles, inappropriate use of bending, referencing ghibli in porn probably makes me a bad person

 _Korra and Asami visit a spa during their vacation in the spirit world_

It was Asami who first noticed it, the plume rising from the depths of the forest that made up most of the spirit world. They thought it was smoke at first, but they quickly realized that - no, it was definitely steam. When they investigated, getting lost in the twists and turns of the many paths, they found themselves outside a spirit world bathhouse. They were rather tired and sore by the time they found it, so it seemed to be perfect luck that they would find a bathhouse in the middle of the forest, of all places.

They walked in, unsure what the price would be for some time in a couple's bath and how they would pay for it, but sure that they would work it out in the end - even if they had to end up bathing and dashing, they needed the break.

When they reached the receptionist, however, they were surprised to find themselves more than welcome.

"Ah, esteemed Avatar," the receptionist said, some sort of talking frog-like figure. "We are honored by your presence here today." He examined the pair of them, saying "I expect that you would like a couple's bath?"

They nodded, saying that, yes, that would be greatly appreciated.

"Wonderful!" the frog-man said. He led them to a room for two, saying "We have had the pleasure of hosting many of your predecessors before. One of the previous Avatars purchased a lifetimes membership at our humble little bathhouse." The bathhouse was anything but humble or little, it was huge and, in a word, extravagant.

"Lifetimes?" Asami asked. "You mean lifetime membership?"

"No," the frog-man responded, "life _times_. It's a very popular option with our customers inclined towards reincarnation."

By the end of this exchange they had reached their room, and the frog-man explained how the scent tokens, bubble option, and water pump all worked and bid them farewell, telling the to take as much time as they wished.

They pulled the lever and the tub in the small stone room filled rapidly with hot, bubbly water scented lightly with lavender - Asami's favorite smell and Korra's favorite smell on Asami. When the tub was full they stripped down, first making sure the door was locked, and they climbed into the tub set into the ground carefully. The water was hot, but not quite on the edge of painfully so. It took some adjusting - more for the cold-acclimated Korra than for Asami, but soon they were relaxing in the tub and letting the hot water loosen their aching muscles, naked bodies cuddling in the hot water.

It was Asami who initiated this time, which was no surprise given that she was typically the dominant one in the bedroom - Korra, with all her power and authority, found the idea of submission to be curiously arousing - by wiggling into Korra's lap and giving her a deep, long kiss.

"Mmm," Korra said, biting her lower lip, "what do _you_ want, I wonder?"

Asami, in a moment of inspiration, said "Whatever you want tonight, lover."

"Really?"

"We're in more your world than mine," Asami shrugged. "It seems only fitting for you to take the lead on this one."

Korra grinned, a smile strangely seductive and cute at the same time that sent warmness into Asami's cheeks and into her crotch. But an idea crossed Korra's mind, and her grin became wicked. Asami only then wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into.

Korra drew her into a deep, long kiss, and Asami got so caught up in it that she didn't notice Korra's hands taking hold of her wrists and pinning them in the air - not until it was too late. Asami playfully tried to wriggle free, but Korra's toned muscles easily outmatched hers, especially in this position.

Korra gently pushed her to the other side of the inset bath, pressing Asami's wrists to the cold stone floor. Korra released her wrists, but before Asami could move them she made the gestures of earthbending and outcroppings of rock shot up from the floor in small X formations, trapping Asami's arms to the floor surrounding the tub - Asami had forgotten that bending still worked in the spirit world if you entered through a portal.

Asami tried once more to wriggle free, but to no avail - spirit world rock was just as solid as her world's. Her naked body was shiny with the bubbly water that smelled of lavender. In that moment she noticed the muscular beauty of her girlfriend's nude form, dark and toned in all the best ways. Korra's breasts were smaller than hers, but perky with youth and physical fitness - not that Asami was a slouch in the fitness department, she was an expert on most of her company's line of gym equipment, but she could never seem to acquire the visible muscles her girlfriend bore with pride. She was grateful for her slim build, but she sometimes wished that she could be more visibly powerful like Korra was.

Digressions aside, Korra was beautiful.

"Mmm," she said. "Isn't this a misuse of your Avatar powers?"

"You know what?" Korra responded, a devilish grin on her face. "I don't really care. Besides, there's something I've been waiting to try on you for _ages_."

Korra began to make the motions that accompanied some serious bending, and Asami only had time to let out a "What-" before a tentacle of solid water rose up from the bath and shoved itself into her open mouth, gagging her quite effectively.

Korra continued to bend, her movements dancelike and seductive in Asami's lust-filled eyes. The X-formations of rock receded into the floor, but two more water-tentacles broke free from the tub and seized her by the wrists, dragging her upwards into the air.

As her ankles left the pool of water more tentacles clung to her ankles to support her, which she was grateful for. She saw that Korra was now bending one-handed, sitting on the opposite ledge of the bath and slowly masturbating with her free hand. It was evidence of just how far she had come as a bender since Asami had first met her, even if she was choosing to use her mystical powers to perverted ends - not that Asami minded one bit.

The tentacle in her mouth - which, with some probing with her tongue she found to be remarkably cock-shaped - began to thrust in and out of her gaping mouth and she found that she was intensely, painfully aroused.

She tried to rub her thighs together, to quench even a fraction of the burning need in her increasingly-wet pussy, but the tentacles had her legs spread too far apart for that to work. She moaned into the solid-water cock then, out of both pleasure and sheer frustration at not being able to indulge her needs.

She quickly found out why the tentacles had her legs spread, however, as with a flick of Korra's hand another dick shot up out of the water and gently but powerfully eased itself into Asami's throbbing pussy. The tentacle in her mouth began to thrust faster and faster, and the one invading her pussy moved in tandem with it. The jets of magically-solidified water pumped their way in and out of Asami, and she let out huge, gasping moans when she could catch the breath to do so.

Before long she was rocking her hips in time to the thrusts of the tentacles and she felt a pressure building up inside her. At the same time, she saw Korra bucking her hips while she masturbated and bent the tentacles that were invading her orifices. Asami felt an orgasm building deep inside her, growing and swelling with every moment. From the ragged sounds of Korra's moaning, it seemed that she was getting close too.

Then, after a few minutes of this, Asami felt her orgasm swell to its climax. She shuddered, gagging on the water-cock in her mouth as it deepthroated her, and let out a muffled scream as she reveled in the strongest orgasm of her life so far - although with the new possibilities opened to the couple by Korra's bending abilities, she felt that the best was yet to come. She panted as the tentacles retreated from her mouth and pussy and the ones binding her in the air slowly let her back down into the water, which was luxuriously hot still. The tentacles dissolved, and Asami stretched out, catlike, in the tub. She observed Korra who, no longer having to spend the energy keeping Asami in the air and pleasured from all fronts, exploded into an earth-shattering orgasm - literally. The ground if the bathhouse shook as she came, knocking some decorations off the walls even. Korra did not even notice her earthbending in the midst of her orgasm.

After a minute both of them, luxuriating in the hot, bubbly water, simultaneously said "Wow," and, realizing the synchronicity, giggled madly.

"We should come back here sometime," Asami said, and Korra agreed wholeheartedly.


End file.
